Dev-Em
Dev-Em is an Alien from the planet Krypton and the first murderer in centuries. As a Kryptonian, Dev-Em has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He was a part of Krypton's terraforming project before murdering one of the candidates before stowing aboard and the ship crashing on Earth. Biography Early Life Dev-Em was born on the distant planet Krypton. He was apart of the deadly physical challenge that would show the strongest candidates who would go on to space exploration missions. Dev-Em, wanting to get a leg up on the other candidates killed his main competition, who happened to be the boyfriend of Kara Zor-El. Kara manages to subdue Dev-Em, who is put on trial in front of the Council of Five who decide against the death sentence. Arrival on Earth Dev-Em is spared and stows away on one of the Kryptonian Fleets Scout Ships which has Kara Zor-El aboard. While all the crew sleep, Dev-Em awakes them to access the food before killing them afterwards and changing course for Earth. Kara awakens and battles Dev-Em and as they approach Earth, gain incredible strength and powers which caused the ship to crash on Ellesmere Island, Canada. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Dev-Em has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Dev-Em still has weaknesses. Dev-Em is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. When he first came to Earth and experienced his powers activating under a Yellow sun environment, a potential sensory overload did harm to Dev-Em and he was forced to compensate until his body adjusted by wearing a protective visor. The radiation of a Red Sun totally nullifies those he gains from a Yellow sun making him vulnerable to harm. Appearances *Man of Steel Prequel Trivia *A possible descendant of Dev-Em joins the Sword of Rao under General Zod's leadership during Krypton's final days. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Villains Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Characters with super hearing